Kirby of the Stars: Go be Yourself, Meta Knight!
by atds0724
Summary: Meta Knight had always wanted to meet his dearest one/master, Hiromi, once again. Well his wish came true! Now everyone tries to give the best day for the both of them. But what if Dedede brings out the demon that started his and Hiromi's separation!


Kirby of the Stars episode 101

Title: Go Be Yourself, Meta Knight!

--Someone's flashback—

-500 000 years ago, Star Warrior Galaxy-

"Hiromi-tono, there's an intruder in the ship!" shouted Sir Kairo. The star warrior turned and said, "It'll be alright." The star warrior went out of the room.

"Shouldn't we close all openings of the ship, Hiromi-tono?!" asked Sir Kairo.

"No, let me handle this." The star warrior smiled.

-Hallway of the ship-

As the star warrior walked, she saw a little blue blob wobbling around.

"Is that the 'intruder'?" she asked to herself. The puffball tripped but she caught him in her arms."You must be a star warrior, since star warriors are the only ones who can access the gates of the ship."

"Hiromi-tono! Thank goodness you caught the intruder! Soldiers, lock him in the cells!" commanded Sir Kairo.

"What? Why would you put this cute little fella in the cells?" asked Hiromi.

"He is an intru--"

"HE IS NOT AN INTRUDER." Hiromi carried the young baby,"He is one of us." She went to her room with the baby.

"Sir Kairo, will we continue your orders?" asked Raito Knight.

"No, just leave it to her." sighed Sir Kairo.

Hiromi's room

She put the sleeping blob on her bed, "I'll train you, and you'll become the greatest star warrior, META KNIGHT."

--end of flashback--

"*yawn* This 2009 will be a great year." said Meta knight as he went out of bed. He got his mask and wore it. After that he ate his breakfast and went out of his room.

"I wonder what will his majesty do this year--"

***SSSSSWWWWWWNNNN--BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***

"What was that?!" Meta Knight gasped

--Hill, where the something crashed--

"Poyo?" Kirby hopped on the star-shaped-ship. "Kirby!! Wait up!!" Bun shouted from a far. When the ship opened. Fumu was stunned when she and Bun arrived at the hill.

"It can't be...." muttered Fumu, "Another starship?!"

"It's color red this time!" said Bun. A girl came out of the starship, she had black hair, gold eyes, and wore a white outfit with gold outlines. Fumu and Bun stared at her.

"Is she a star warrior just like Kirby, Sister?" Bun whispered to Fumu's ear. The villagers were crowding at the hill.

"Excuse me, but do any of you know the star warrior named Meta Knight?" the girl asked.

"How do you know Sir Meta Knight's name?" asked Mayor Len.

"Hey sis, why do many cute girls know Sir Meta Knight? He really must be famous in the star warrior galaxy." whispered Bun.

Then Fumu steped up and asked, "Who are you anyway?"

"Please answer my question first," said the girl. "Where is the star warrior Meta Knight?"

Fumu looked around, _Where is Sir Meta Knight? _Then she spotted him behind a tree.

"Sir Meta Knight, why are you here?" asked Fumu.

"Shhh!! Be quiet." whispered M.K. "Why are we whispering? Sir Meta Knight, do you know that girl? Is she a star warrior?" asked Fumu.

"Fumu-sama, that girl is star warrior Hiromi. She is also called the Knight of Dependence." said Meta Knight.

"Why does she know you?" asked Fumu.

"Hiromi-sensei is my master. She is the one who taught me how to fight, she is the one who took care of me when I was the same age as Kirby. Hiromi-sensei is the one-"

"-you loved the most?" Fumu continued his sentence. Meta Knight looked down.

"Then why won't you go to her? Say hi?" encouraged Fumu, but M.K. just hid his face.

"Fine. But you made me do this." Fumu went out of the tree, "Hiromi-sama!!! I found him behind this tree!!"

"FUMU?!" M.K. whined.

"Meta Knight, come here." said Hiromi. M.K. ran on top of the hill and bowed before her.

"Good morning Hiromi-sensei." greeted M.K.

"It's been a long time I haven't seen you Meta Knight." she smiled.

"Hiromi-sensei, I thought you died in the war." said M.K.

"I was one of the survivors, just like you." Hiromi explained.

........

"Uhhh... Meta Knight, you may stand up already." sweatdropped Hiromi.

"Ah! Right..." M.K. blushed. Fumu tugged him on the shoulder and whispered, "Show her the village!"

M.K. jolted and said, "Hiromi-sensei, would it be okay if I show you the village?"

"That would be wonderful!" smiled Hiromi, her smile made M.K. blush even more. When the two were gone, Fumu rounded up the townspeople,"Listen, we have to do something special for the both of them, something unforgettable.."

"How about an event? Maybe, a fireworks event!!" said Honey, "It'll be very romantic!!"

"That's a great idea!!" said Fumu, "Everybody! Prepare for the event!!"

Villagers were starting to put up the decorations and stuff (including food!) while others spy on M.K. and Hiromi.

"They are such a good couple, aren't they Kirby?" asked Bun, using binoculars to watch Meta Knight and Hiromi.

"Poyo! Poyo!" said Kirby.

"C'mon Bun, let's ask Dedede for some help._ and to tell him not to ruin it.."_ said Fumu. "you're coming with us Kirby!"

-King Dedede's throne room-

"A fireworks event, huh?" asked King Dedede.

"Yup! And this will be for Sir Meta Knight and Hiromi-san! It'll be somthing romantic for the both of them!" said Fumu.

"Well...." Dedede looked up.

"Sir Meta Knight never did anything good to his Majesty so why will we do something good to him?!" said Escargon.

"It's because he needs this one and only chance for love!!!" Fumu shouted.

"....fine, since this is a new year." said King Dedede. Kirby jumped to his face and hugged him, "Get off me, Kirby!!"

"Thank you so much!! Let's go guys!" said Fumu. After they left, Escargon went to Dedede, "What are we going to do now, Sire?"

King Dedede called Holy Nightmare. "Hmmmm! Why it is our favourite customer, his Highness." said the customer service.

"I want a demon beast that can ruin Meta Knight's day!!" commanded Dedede.

"Sir Meta Knight? Hmm, let's see what we can do." said the customer service.

"Hehehehe, perfect!" said King Dedede.

-after the tour of Meta Knight-

-Castle Dedede, hallway-

"Sir Meta Knight! Sir Meta Knight!" called Fumu and Bun.

"Poyo!! Poyo!" Kirby called out.

They found him in one of the Waddle Dee rooms, "Sir Meta Knight!! Why are you here?" asked Bun.

"Because...." M.K. shivered....(wait, shivered?)

Fumu sighed,"Listen, I have only one tip for you. It's--"

"There he is!!" shouted Hana who found them in the room. A whole lot of ladies came in (even more than the Waddle Dees inside the room) and grabbed M.K..

"GAHHHH!!!" he shouted.

They took him to his room and did a full makeover (eeww) on him.

"Sir Meta...Knight..." cried Fumu who was trembled by the ladies.

-after 1 hour-

"Here we have the new and improved Sir Meta Knight!!" shouted Mabel. Out came M.K. with a bidazzled(?) cape and a shiny mask.

"I feel ashamed of myself..." he muttered.

"Oh don't be embarrased Sir Meta Knight!" said Sato.

"I feel like a host of a show that was cancelled.." he muttered again.

"That's the spirit!" said Hana. As they left the castle, Fumu, Bun, and Kirby went inside his room.

"HiiihihihihahahahahahaHAHAHAH!!!!Sir Meta Knight!!! You look sooo funny heheHAHAHA!!!!" Bun exploded in laughter.

"Shut up Bun!!" Fumu slapped him in the face, "Sir Meta Knight I'm sorry but my brother is really a brat."

"It's okay." said Meta Knight.

"Oh yeah what I was about to tell you..." Fumu took his bidazzled cape off him and placed on his normal cape. "...Just be yourself, okay Meta Knight?"

Meta Knight took off the shiny mask, "Yes...but maybe...I can wear something else.." he pressed a hidden button and a closet came out of nowhere. The doors opened and there came out a maroon cape and a dark red mask. His armor had an M with a sword behind it.

"Woah Meta Knight!! I didn't know you had style!!" said Bun. M.K. dressed up and he looked even cooler. Fumu slightly blushed.

"Now, I'm ready. Wait, I still don't know what is this all about." he said.

"It's a surprise!" said Fumu.

-outside the castle-

Everyone was ready for the fireworks. But Meta Knight still doesn't know, even Hiromi.

Hiromi saw M.K. and said, "Wow, Meta Knight, you look great!"

"You too Hiromi-sensei..." M.K. blushed.

"Hey, we are not in GSA anymore, please call me Hiromi instead." she insisted.

"Right."

King Dedede went on stage and said, "WELCOME EVERYONE TO MY VERY SPECIAL EVENT!!! MANY OF US HAD WORKED SO HARD TO ACCOMPLISH IT, AND NOW, IT IS FINIHED!!"

The spotlight went on Hiromi and Meta Knight, "This is it! This is it! Hiromi will be pleased.. wait, where's Kawasaki with the fireworks?" whispered Fumu.

"HIROMI-SAN AND META KNIGHT, I WILL NOW REPRESENT..." Instead of the fireworks going off already, a figure appeared behind King Dedede.

"Eh?!" shouted Fumu.

"...DEMON BEAST, SWORDSEREN!!!"

"Hayyyahhh!!!" Swordseren ran towards Hiromi, but then Meta Knight crossed swords with the demon beast.

"Hiromi! Run!!" Meta Knight was using all of his strength to give the bigger force. "Fumu!! Bun!! Tell everyone to get out of here!! I don't let anyone get near Swordseren!!"

"Right!"

Finally Meta Knight safely counters the block. "It's been a long time we've met, Swordseren." he said in his fighting stance.

-flashback-

"Hayyyaaahhh!!" shouted Swordseren as it ran towards young Meta Knight. Meta Knight closed his eyes and waited for the attack.

***_CLLINNGGG!!!!*_**

"Huh?!" Meta Knight was surprised by the block of Hiromi.

"Hiromi-sensei!!" he shouted. "Meta Knight!!! Please leave this star now!! You are too young to face Swordseren!!" shouted Hiromi.

"But Hiromi-sensei!! I can't leave you!! I--"

"GO NOW!!!" Hiromi pushed Meta Knight of the cliff.

"HIROMI-SENSEI!!!!!" as the young star warrior fell, he was grabbed by Raito Knight who was in one of the ships that was taking off.

"HIROMI-SENSEI!!!HIROMI-SENSEI!!!" M.K. yelled out loud, but Raito Knight was holding him down. When they were out of the star, they saw a humongous explosion.

"Hiromi-sens---sei..." Meta Knight closed his eyes.

-end of flashback-

after a few hits...

"I won't give up now!!" said Meta Knight, "Sword Beam!!!"

His attack hit Swordseren but it was still standing. "Ice sword!!!" said the demon beast, its sword became ice.

"ICE SHARDS!!!!" Swordseren attacked Meta Knight.

"META KNIGHT!!!!" Hiromi yelled, she got her sword and shielded M.K.

"Hiromi!! Let me handle this!!!" M.K. pushed Hiromi aside.

"Meta Knight..." whispered Hiromi.

"It ends here Swordseren!! MACH TORNADO!!!!!"

Whirlwinds were surrounding the demon beast. "Gyyuuu...."

"WAaaHH!!!" Fumu and Bun were hanging on to a tree.

The whirlwinds vanished, and the demon was gone.

"Hooray for Sir Meta Knight!!" shouted the commoners. But when they looked at their surroundings, everything was a total mess. The decorations were blown away, and the food was all over the ground.

"This is horrible!!" said Fumu.

"This was wonderful!!" yelled Hiromi, "M.K., I didn't know you've improved your skills! Ah! I-I'm sorry Meta Knight...."

"No, it's okay, you can call me M.K., Hiromi." Meta Knight SMILED.

"Fumu-sama! Fumu-sama!" called Kawasaki who was holding the fireworks.

"KAWASAKI!!!" Fumu squealed. Kawasaki lighted up the fireworks....

"3.....2.....1!!!!!!"

*SWWNNN PRRCHHHH!!!!!!!*

"They're beautiful!!" said Hiromi.

"Yeah, YOU are." M.K. held her hand, Hiromi blushed and smiled.

"Eh?! What's that up in the sky?!" said Sword Knight. He pointed to a spaceship coming down to the hill.

"Is that... the GSA ship?!" gasped Hiromi. The door opened, out came a familiar face. "Hiromi-tono, we've finally arrived in Dreamland." said Sir Kairo.

"S-sir Kairo?!" yelled M.K., the commoners looked at the knight.

"M.K., you do remember Sir Kairo, my husband?" said Hiromi, releasing M.K.'s hand and going closer to Sir Kairo.

"H-husband?" asked Meta Knight. "Hiromi-tono, we have to leave now, will Meta Knight come with us?" asked Sir Kairo.

"No. This is where he should be. Where everyone in the town cares for him." Hiromi then went to Meta Knight, "Thank you very much Meta Knight, I hope we will meet again someday."

She took off M.K.'s mask,and she kissed him on the cheek. She put back the mask, and went in the ship. It took off, and everybody was waving goodbye.

Fumu looked at Meta Knight's face, even with the mask, she saw that he was happy.

..........................

-in the ship-

"Hiromi-tono." said Sir Kairo.

"What is it?" asked Hiromi.

"What you said to him, about me being your husband...that was a lie right?" he asked.

".....YES...."

--END--


End file.
